083014TeamCVotes
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAMCSECTION. CAT made AA an OP. CAT made TA an OP. CTA made CC an OP. CURRENT temeriticArduite CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: ((this is an IC board. Who are we missing?)_) CURRENT cynicalCompositions CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: —―{ Quite the charming name. }—― CAA: (( TP, but he told us ahead of time )) CAA: (( Said to just have Mahtah vote whichever way Merrow does. )) CTA: ((got dani, eric, enzo, fate, missing mahtah, merrow, and jack)) CAT made ET an OP. CAT made GG an OP. CCC: ((I am glad enzo is on the team.)) CURRENT anaximandersTrepidation CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: ((aww, thanks buddy, I'm glad you're here too)) CTA: Fate sends out a text to her team. It reads: "aight all bitches and bitchettes lets figure this shit out and get some grub" CTA: another: "lunchroom go go go" CTA: When you arrive Fate is sitting on the table with her legs crossed, eating a bbq sandwich and making a face at it. CURRENT garbageGourmandise CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Dani groggily drags herself to the lunchroom and sits next to fate. Alright, who are these losers. CCC: ((How exactly will we eat if I am on my planet?)) CAA: Merrow shows up with an unsure smile on his face, as if to say he doesn't even know how to react to being called a bitch by a human commoner. CTA: ((your room is connected to the base)) CTA: ((it's very spacetimeywimey)) CTA: ((think an extended TARDIS)) CGG: (( oh, CC. you missed... there's space shenanigans. we are on all the planets. and the base is intact )) CAT: ∴ Enzo arives a large book in hand, only looking up from the text to find a seat and a bread roll. ∴ CCC: —―{ Eric wonders how exactly he missed there being a wormhole in his door. "Hello everyone." }—― CTA: "sup nerds" CAT made GA an OP. CTA: "aight so apparently the other teams figured out what kind of deathtrap they wanna walk into first" CTA: "so im just kinda like hey we should too ya know" CCC: —―{ "Who are you again?" }—― CTA: "so here we are what a fuckin coincidence" CTA: "im fate nice to meet ya" CTA: She smirks. CCC: —―{ "I am Eric, it is a pleasure." he says flatly. }—― CAA: "I suppose you have decided to take charge in this little outing, Ms. Revult?" Merrow's tone is more amused than upset at this point. CURRENT galimatiasArguria CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: "Jack" he said walking into the room. "And they are not "Deathtraps" Just "Barely survibable puzzles"." CCC: ((GG, are you going to comment on my decisions or say how I never deafened myself?)) CTA: "i mean yea we cant have royals bossin us around all the time right bitch?" she elbows Dani. CGG: "A face to the name!" Dani stands up quickly and gets closer to Eric. "Hi~ I'm Dani." CAA: He chuckles and waves her on as if to say "Have you fun." CAA: (( Have your fun, rather. )) CGG: (( jesus christ i just woke up . my motor skills are like. slow )) CGG: (( gimme a bit )) CTA: ((igotchu girl thats why im takin charge)) CTA: (( <3 )) CAT: ∴ He raises his eyebrow, just noticing Merrow was in the room for the first time. "Oh, you're on this team?" ∴ CGG: "So we CCC: —―{ "Hello Dani, I am glad to finally meet you." }—― CTA: "yea yea meet everyone where is the vent bitch" CGA: "Yes, he is, and i don't know about you but even Fate here looks like a better option than him." CAA: "Yes, the team with Acenia was too full, so I bit the bullet." CTA: "so noble wow swoon" CCC: —―{ "I never even noticed I was on a team. I thought I was alone after my entry." }—― CAA: "For the sake of making sure all the teams had adequate support in all the areas we may be forced to deal with." CGG: *"So we're Team human and we get a mermaid. What's this chick doing?" CTA: "you mean my sprite" CGA: "I like you already." CAT: ∴ He smirks and sighs, "Well, I suppose you'll have to slum it with the hybrids eh?" ∴ CTA: "or the prince" CCC: —―{ "I imagined he would be less feminine." }—― CGG: Dani squints. "Oh yeah. Sure. Prince." CAA: Merrow shrugs. "I don't see it as slumming it. It's going to be interesting partying with a team that doesn't defer to me automatically though." CGA: "Princess. Don't be rude, use the right word." CAA: His voice turns dark. "And with Heston." CGG: "Oi, who are you?" Dani turns to the one who said CGG: "princess" CGG: (( it just occurred to me that dani knows nobody. lmao )) CCC: —―{ "That would be Jack, Dani." }—― CAT: ∴ Enzo Perks up when he hears Dani say 'oi' "Oh, I've spoken to you before, haven't I?" ∴ CTA: "oh my gooooood" Fate groans. CGA: "Hmm, Introductions might be usefull. Our dark friend here is right, I'm Jack, son of capitan Heston, It's nice to meet you" CCC: ((Should I remove my quirk?)) CGG: "Oh shite, this team is full of Eddy's friends. What the hell. It's like everyone knew something I didn't." CAT: ∴ He smirks waves his hand gently "at any rate, let's stay on task." ∴ CTA: ((you can keep it on)) CTA: "i wasnt eddys friend come on" CTA: "besides didnt you say he talked to like everyone" CAT: ∴ "We were associates, not sure if I would call him friend." ∴ CGA: "Associates might be too much of a strong word too." CCC: —―{ "I was never that friendly to him." }—― CTA: "cmon guys i wanna go we can do this later" CAT: ∴ "No no, syntactically I did associate with him," ∴ CTA: "jesus christ" CGG: "We on a time limit, Fate?" CAT: ∴ "Agreed, now what planets were we each assigned?" ∴ CAA: "I should point out as long as we're on introductions. Also on the team is one of my most trusted vassals, Mahtah Rytoil, who has a slight eccentricity toward operating from places of hiding. She is here now, but we are unlikely to see her until she wishes to be seen." CCC: —―{ I was assigned Hell. }—― CTA: She groans. "aight well well just vote without her" CTA: "right well fuck your world then" CAA: "She is an expert at subterfuge and intelligence gathering, so she will be a valued member of the team." CTA: "i got a desert with cacti that shoot bullets" CTA: "and i prototyped a mouse" CTA: "if you can dodge bullets and catch mice well probably be fine" CAA: "That sounds like one of the better options from what I've been able to gather, bullets aside." CAT: ∴ I have a stage land of fake sets and sky, crawling with Neitzschimps." ∴ CCC: —―{ You are lucky to have a sprite Faith. }—― CAA: "I prototyped what turned out to be my grandmother, the Condesce before Laynne." CAA: "My world seems quiet and peaceful however." CTA: "fate dude not faith" CAA: "Albeit quiet and peaceful in an ominous way." CAT: ∴ "Perhaps Merrow's land would be the easiest to gather information from, if it's docile as he says." ∴ CCC: —―{ If you do not mind, I'd rather not discuss what exactly I prototyped. }—― CTA: "so you have old coot enemies" CTA: "i dont think were gonna do your world eric" CTA: "it sounds like bullshit" CAA: "Worse than that I'm afraid." CAT: ∴ Enzo gives Eric and side ways glace of hollow pity. ∴ CAA: "Tyrian bloods are effectively unaging, so they would suffer no effects of advanced age." CGG: "I tossed in some lame Geek Book I got from someone. But my "land" is like a fuckin' grateful dead concert. Like, if James Brown were calling the shots CGG: " CTA: "okay so old bitches" CTA: "cougars still capable of mauling your face" CTA: "great" CAA: "She was ruthless and efficient, and powerful. I would not underestimate the danger of these imps, but they might be surmountable problems." CTA: "aight so fuck your world too" CTA: "enzo you said your land sucks yea?" CAA: "Geeks and concerts? That doesn't sound that difficult to handle." CAT: ∴ "I wouldn't say it 'sucks' but it does seem staged, like a presentation or a show." ∴ CTA: She shrugs. "idk man rubi makes robots" CTA: "aight that doesnt sound so bad" CAA: "Granted." CCC: —―{ Is there constant screeching? }—― CGG: "Na, even my sprite says I need to destroy him before we do the land. Something about Shenanigan Crystals or something weird." CAT: ∴ "Shenanicite wasn't it? It was mentioned by that alien..." ∴ CTA: "wait why" CAA: "Really? Perhaps I should have spoken with mine more. I admit to being somewhat concerned by a powerful being with a natural instinct toward murdering other tyrian bloods." CCC: —―{ Alien, huh? Was it the oracle? }—― CTA: "sounds like a one way ticket to fuck that" CTA: "next" CGG: "I think his name is charles, and the book was DiscWorld." Dani lies. CCC: —―{ DiscWorld? I loved that series. }—― CAT: ∴ He looks at Dani, eyebrow crooked. "Discworld?" ∴ CAA: Merrow shrugs, not recognizing the series. He plays FLARP but doesn't read literature in that genre other than Game of Thrones. CGG: "I don't read that weird turtley nerd shite. C'mon, loveys, we've got to pick something to burn." CAA: "That's odd though. When Thiago tossed in pages from fiction, it prototyped characters FROM the fiction." CAA: "Strange that this would have prototyped some random geek instead." CCC: —―{ That explains why my prototype did what it did. }—― CAT: ∴ "Indeed, I don't know how difficult my world would be; it certainly seems big." ∴ CTA: "what did you throw some lovecraft shit in there" CGG: "Fine fine, his name is Jeremy Clockson." Dani throws her hands up in 'defeat'. CTA: "jackass" CAA: (( ...jesus, Dani *is* a nerd. )) CAA: (( And jesus fuck imagine if we had actually thrown in Thief of Time. =P )) CGG: (( such a shame she's just lying her ass off. )) CAA: (( Chances it wouldn't have been Jack: 0.00001% )) CCC: ((Clarifly your sentence TA)) CGG: (( OH MAN JACKSPRITE )) CAA: (( Null already had Jacksprite, mind you. )) CAA: (( ...sometimes. )) CGG: (( i see how that ended. nevermind )) CAA: (( Since he could apparently deprototype himself at will. )) CAT: ∴ Enzo places his palm to his forehead "Despite what we may have brought into this game, we do need to play it." ∴ CGG: "Anyway, I'm voting for Eric's land so we can kill shit and he can sleep in peace." CTA: "aight so it sounds like were stuck between mine and enzos world" CTA: "fuck dani shes wrong" CTA: She elbows her. CTA: "i aint goin in no hell babe" CAA: "Eric's? Really? I would have thought Fate's was the one that sounded easiest." CGG: "I'll cut you" Dani nudges her back. CAT: ∴ "I would have to agree; we should build up our power first on the easier worlds." ∴ CCC: —―{ Dani you know how bad my world is. }—― CTA: "aight so mice and bullets or dubious geeks" CCC: —―{ You don't have to deal with those... things. }—― CAA: "I can see a case being made for Enzo's though, yes." CTA: "i figure cacti are terrible shots" CGG: "Not until we all build bulletproof vests, mates." CGG: "I like my insides. CGG: " CAT: ∴ "do the cacti have eyes, hats, or mustaches?" ∴ CAT: ∴ "I'm trying to get perspective, here." ∴ CTA: "idk dude i didnt wanna get shot" CTA: "those things will shoot you for lookin at em wrong" CTA: "and existing" CCC: —―{ I hope my prototypes did not affect the other planets. }—― CGG: "I got an idea. I'll *NOT* vote and y'all pick a number I'm thinking of." CGG: "Then we'll do that Tool's planet." CAT: ∴ "37" ∴ CCC: —―{ 13 }—― CGG: "I haven't named a range, you dolts." CGG: Dani rolls her eye. CCC: —―{ We could all do our lands individually/ }—― CTA: "fuck that" CAA: "No. This game has murdered too many of our predecessors to risk such a thing." CTA: "id rather coin toss between enzo and my lands" CGG: "I don't know. The 'man' wants us all divided up into conveniently slaughterable teams. We should oblige." CGG: "Isn't that right, fishlips?" CTA: "dude dani" CTA: "tryin to pick the easy land here" CAT: ∴ stiffles a snicker ∴ CGG: "Do his then. " She points to Merrow. "Probably used to going first anyway." CAA: "I take it you like his idea of soloing these worlds better then, Ms....Malloy, was it? CCC: —―{ There is no hope to win this game anyway. }—― CAA: "Mine is most likely a mid-level challenge. It is possible we can tackle it, but I imagine it will not be the easiest option." CAA: "I have no real desire to be first." CCC: —―{ If we cannot move heaven... }—― CGG: "At least go out kickin, Eric. Your Nihilism is getting tired. Light a flame under your arse." CTA: "ffs" CAA: "We could consider Agent Rytoil's land. She prototyped a....a gentleman of ill repute, I suppose." CAA: "Her land may be difficult to navigate for most of us though. Largely made up of air ducts from what I'm told." CGG: "This is stupid. Fate, let's just do yours." CAA: "She, and perhaps Heston, would likely be great fits though." CTA: "im down with that" CCC: —―{ I plan to go out kicking, I never said I didn't }—― CAT: ∴ "I'm not apposed to starting with Fate's" ∴ CGG: "This group is organized like my pantry. And I don't have a pantry." CTA: "but im all about that democracy baby mine or enzos" CAA: "I don't understand your metaphor." CTA: "cmon three to zero fuckers lets do this" CCC: —―{ Mine? }—― CGG: Dani however, uncaptchalogues a bag of sunflower seeds. CGG: omnomnom CTA: ((Fate votes her own world unless YW, not Dani, comes up with a much better idea)) CAT: ∴ Shakes his head putting his book down "My vote is for Fate's world." ∴ CAA: (( Aw, you should take your boo's opinion into account Fate! )) CGG: (( personally, Dani doesn't give a shit. She's just shaking people up. )) CTA: ((I give YW control to change which world we go to if she thinks Fate would agree to it)) CTA: ((which is why i made that stipulation)) CTA: ((i know how you play bb :-p)) CGG: (( I, however, am trying not to metagame Merrow's land. )) CAA: (( You mean that you, YW, want to do Merrow's land? )) CGG: (( which is my personal vote. since it helps him do acenia schtuff later, and that's on a time limit )) CCC: —―{ I do not care as to where we go, as long as I get an opportunity to unhinge it. }—― CAA: (( Haha. Fair point. Although I believe that LL has hidden the pumpkins on ALL the lands, not just Merrow's. )) CGG: "Yeahhh!" Dani reaches out to FISTBUNP Eric, but her hand is all salty from the sunflower seeds. CTA: Fate rolls her eyes. ((I'm checkin out now. I think we're going to Fate's world)) CGG: (( afaik. i'll text you otherwise )) CTA: ((afaik? i forgot what that means)) CTA: ((lauren is driving so i can text)) CGG: (( as far as i know )) CCC: —―{ Oh and Enzo, I have brought you a gift. }—― CTA: ((kk ty)) CAT: ∴ He looks to Eric tilting his head gently "Oh truely? That was nice of you." ∴ CAA: "I think I shall also vote for Fate's world. The cactii will be a problem and I don't relish the idea of such a....dry environment, but we will have to tackle it eventually. And it is not as though the cactii can chase us down, right?" CGG: (( get cactii seed brah )) CAT: ∴ "Indeed, we will have to stock enough water for the whole team; though there may be some water there." ∴ CCC: —―{ He takes The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath out of his Root Sylladex, bringing The Silver Key, and Through The Gates of The Silver Key with it. }—― CCC: —―{ These are for you Enzo. }—― CAT: ((those are all books right?)) CCC: ((Yes, by Lovecraft.)) CAT: ((excellent! and you didn't even know I changed his Specibus to BookKind, you're awesome! CC)) CAT: ∴ Enzo takes the books and starts leafing through them "Oh how interesting. I haven't read much in the way of psychological horror, but I will keep them." ∴ CAT: ∴ "Thanks you Eric, I will have to return the favor at a later date. ∴ CCC: ((You can call me Gavin, AT. Anyway, they detail important information about the Outer Gods.)) ((Read them sometime.)) CAT: ((sure, Gavin, I've been meaning to read more Lovecraft anyway.)) CGG: "Righ, Feydz lan." Dani is going to town on these sunflower seeds. CCC: —―{ I wasn't sure on what to get you Dani. }—― CCC: —―{ So I didn't get you anything. }—― CGG: "S'fine." Dani swallows. CCC: —―{ Anyway. What do we have weapon-wise? }—― CGG: "I didn't bring you anything. I'd hope we're beyond the social expectation of gifts as a sign of friendship and there's a deeper intellectual bond that doesn't rely on such symbolism. I'm okay with food though. CGG: " CCC: —―{ IT is good manners to give gifts as a greeting. }—― CAA: "Food, huh? An interesting idea for small but thoughtful gifts. I'll need to write that down." CCC: —―{ I was just being a gentleman. }—― CGG: "Break the mould man." CCC: —―{ I believe I already have. }—― CCC: —―{ Prototyping Goebbel and a god is plenty in that area. }—― CAA: "I am....somewhat curious as to why you would do either of those things." CAA: "Considering we were told very explicitly they would empower the enemies we would be fighting." CCC: —―{ It is somewhat complicated. But for the most part, my entry invoked my title somehow. }—― CGG: Dani starts humming 'breaking the law' and pulls her feet up so she's doing the punk stoop crouch. CCC: —―{ Though I believe that Darmok person tampered with my books. }—― CCC: —―{ One of which was about Ethnic Cleansing. }—― CGG: "Someone gave me a huge wanker. And a shitty 'happily ever quadranted' "No"-mance novel. Like, hell no." CAA: "I cannot see Darmok attempting to make our session more difficult. He is my moiral, and my brother. I trust him completely." CCC: —―{ From what I knew of him, he is quite cryptic. }—― CGA ceased responding to memo. CAA: "He is easy enough to understand once you get used to his manner of speaking." CCC: —―{ Who might of tampered with my books then, "Almighty Prince"? }—― CAA: "If he WERE responsible, we trust whatever interference he would have done was to our benefit." CAA: "Any of the adults, for starters." CET ceased responding to memo. CAA: "I'm not sure I trust any of them anymore. I'm even beginning to have concerns about my mother." CGG: "Oh no~" Dani yawns. CGG: "People in power not giving confidence and knowledge to those under them. It's like a goddamn textbook." She stretches. CAA: "Admittedly, she has always played things close to the chest. But I have always had faith that she is doing what she believes best for her people. I still believe that to be the case....I'm just concerned about how things have been going down." CCC ceased responding to memo. CGG: "Man, nobody cares, Silver Spoon. What the heck is an aquatic sheep? Cause you sure are one." CAA: "One could almost get the impression you are attempting to antagonize me, Ms. Malloy. But my caliginous quadrant is already being pursued by one unwanted suitor, I am not sure I have the energy for another." CGG: Dani LAUGHS. Like, belly-holding laughter. She falls off her chair and slaps the floor, nearly tearing up. CGG made CC an OP. CURRENT cynicalCompositions CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: ((What happened)) CCC gave TA voice. CGG: (( mostly sass. nothing terribly important )) CAA: "What is it with humans trying to get all up in my black quadrant?" He rubs at his temples theatrically. CCC: ((What was I talking about)) CGG: Dani is still laughing. What a ridiculous notion. CGG: Dani looks up at him from the floor. "Oh you wish. You think you own everyone. AHAHAHA" CCC: —―{ Well then... I am getting tired. I might as well get some sleep now. }—― CCC: ((How did AA react to my comment?)) CGG: "Good idea Eric. If you need a CALM place to sleep, my room is open. No sense torturing your head." CGG: "Keep those fuckin' ears. CGG: " CAA: (( He said it was probably the adults. )) CCC: —―{ I might take you up on that offer. I don't feel like deafening myself. }—― CCC: ((I was talking about the "almighty prince" one.)) CCC: —―{ Goodnight everyone. }—― CGG: She waves. CAT: ∴ "Until we speak again, Eric; Have a good night" ∴ CAA: (( He more or less ignored it )) CCC: —―{ Cheers. }—― CAA: Goodnight, Wightt. CCC: —―{ Goodnight, sweet Prince. XD }—― CCC: ((HAD TO BE DONE)) CCC ceased responding to memo. CGG: (( we done? )) CAA: (( Think so. )) CGG: (( NOT IT )) CGG ceased responding to memo.